The concept of tensairity involves attaching a thin compressive member along the compressive side of an inflated tube which is loaded in bending. The inflated tube prevents the thin compressive member from buckling, enabling a very high strength and lightweight structure. One of the draw backs of tensairity structures is that a compressive member is included in the structure that can constrain packing and cause a rigid hard point in the structure.